1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device capable of loading different type of information recording media, such as a CD (compact disk) used as a single disk and an MD (minidisk) used in cartridge stored form, on a turntable at different times and thereafter ejecting such media from the turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional disk device. In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes a disk device used in common with an MD and a CD, 10 is a chassis, 12 is a spindle motor, 13 is a turntable, 14 is an optical pickup, and 15 is a movable body provided with the optical pickup 14. 16 is a motor for displacing the movable body 15, 17 is a feed screw. The feed screw 17 is rotated by the motor 16 and engages with the engaging member (not shown) which is provided on the movable body 15. The movable body 15 displaces in a linear manner along the feed screw 17 by the rotation of the feed screw 17. 18 is a guide shaft which guides the linear displacement of the movable body 15 along the feed screw 17.
19 is a motor which acts as a drive source for the refuge operation of a CD clamp and a CD adapter (not shown), for the loading operation of a CD onto the turntable by the CD clamp and the CD adapter, and for the retracting operation of an MD holder (not shown) into the device.
20 is a clutch which switches the transmission route of the rotational force of the motor 19. The clutch 20 enables the motor 19 to be used as a drive source for the CD clamp and CD adapter refuge operation and for the retracting operation of the MD holder into the device. Furthermore, the clutch 20 enables the motor 19 to be used as a drive source for the loading operation of the CD onto the turntable due to the CD adapter and the CD clamp. Thus, a single motor 19 can be used in common as a drive source for respective operations. Furthermore, the switching of the clutch 20 is performed by an electrical or mechanical clutch switching means which is provided separately to switch the clutch.
21 is an arm for lowering an MD (not shown), which is housed in the MD holder and drawn into the device, onto the turntable 13 after completion of the refuge operation of the CD adapter and the CD clamp.
22 is a feed roller for carrying a CD inserted from the CD and MD insertion mouth (not shown) into the device. 23 is an arm support member which pivotably supports the base of the CD adapter arm on the tip of which the CD adapter is arranged and the base of the CD clamp arm on the tip of which the CD clamp is arranged. 31 is a switch for detecting an inner peripheral position of an MD.
Next, the operation of the conventional disk device will be explained.
When an MD is inserted from the CD and MD insertion mouth (not shown), the inserted MD is drawn into the device and set on the turntable 13. At this time, the CD adapter and the CD clamp do not impede the MD in a set position. For example, these components are refuged in a predetermined position into the device.
On the other hand, when a CD is inserted from the CD and MD insertion mouth, the inserted CD is conveyed into the device by the feed roller 22, its rotational center is gripped by the CD adapter and the CD clamp and it is placed on the turntable 13 in that state.
When the inserted recording medium disk is a CD, the inserted CD is rotated by the turntable 13 and information is read out by an optical pickup 14, which displaces in an outer peripheral direction of the CD by the displacement of the movable body 15.
On the other hand, when the inserted recording medium disk is an MD, an aperture formed in the case of the inserted MD is opened, the recording medium disk in the case is rotated by the turntable 13 and information is read out through the aperture by the optical pickup 14, which is displaced in an outer peripheral direction of the MD by the displacement of the movable body 15.
The disk inner peripheral position in which the movable body 15, provided with an optical pickup 14, is displaced in case of playing a CD is different from that in case of an MD. Thus, it is necessary to separately provide a CD inner peripheral position defining switch which defines a disk inner peripheral position in which the movable body 15 is displaced when playing the CD and an MD inner peripheral position defining switch which defines a disk inner peripheral position in which the movable body 15 is displaced when playing the MD.
Since the conventional disk device is constructed as above, the number of components and the complexity of the design are increased due to the necessity of providing the CD inner peripheral position defining switch and the MD inner peripheral position defining switch in a predetermined position depending on the inner peripheral position of the CD or MD.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problem and has the object of providing a disk device with a reduced number of components and with a simplified and more compact structure, which can be used with a non case-stored information recording medium disk such as a CD which is used singly and with a case-stored information recording medium disk such as an MD which is used in a cartridge stored form.
According to the present invention, a disk device is provided with a disk inner peripheral position detection means for detecting the motion of an optical pickup to a disk inner peripheral position of a case-stored recording medium disk or a disk inner peripheral position of a non case-stored recording medium disk. The disk inner peripheral position detection means is also used to detect the disk inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk.
By such an arrangement, it is not necessary to separately provide a detection means for the detection of the disk inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk. Thus, a disk device for use with both the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk can be realized in a compact size with a simplified structure and with a reduced number of parts.
The disk device according to the present invention may be provided with a detection means for detecting the displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the disk thereby switching its internal state, while detecting the inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk. In this case, the device is adapted to detect displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk or the non case-stored recording medium disk based on the detection result of the detection means and the direction of displacement of the carriage.
By such an arrangement, it is not necessary to separately provide a detection means for the detection of the disk inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk and a detection means for the detection of the disk inner peripheral position of the non case-stored recording medium disk. Thus, a disk device for use with both the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk can be realized in a compact size with a simplified structure and with a reduced number of parts. Furthermore, the disk inner peripheral position detection means detects the displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk or the non case-stored recording medium disk based on the direction of displacement of the carriage and the detection result of the detection means which can detect the inner peripheral position of the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk. Thus, it is possible to realize a disk device in a compact size with a simplified structure and a reduced number of parts, which can be used with both the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk.
The disk device according to the present invention may be provided with a switch for mechanically detecting that the optical pickup provided on the carriage is displaced to the inner peripheral position of the disk, thereby switching its internal state, the switch also detecting the inner peripheral position of both the case-stored recording medium disk and the non case-stored recording medium disk, and a switch abutment member for switching the internal state of the switch when the carriage is displaced to the inner peripheral position of the disk. In this case, the device is adapted to detect displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the case-stored or non case-stored recording medium disk based on the internal state of the switch and the flow direction of current supplied to the motor which drives the carriage.
With such an arrangement, since the displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the case-stored or non case-stored recording medium disk is detected based on a switch in the internal state of the switch by the switch abutment member and the flow direction of current supplied to the motor which drives the carriage, it is possible to realize a disk device with a reduced number of parts and with a simplified and compact structure.
According to the present invention, a disk device is provided with a first detection means for detecting displacement of an optical pickup to an inner peripheral position of a case-stored recording medium disk, a second detection means for detecting displacement of the optical pickup to an inner peripheral position of a non case-stored recording medium disk, and a detection selection means for selecting the detection result of the second detection means, which detects the displacement of the optical pickup to the inner peripheral position of the non case-stored recording medium disk, in response to the direction of displacement of the carriage.
By such an arrangement, it is possible to use the detection output of the second detection means for other purposes, since the detection output of the second detection means is not generated due to the direction of displacement of the carriage.